


小别胜新婚

by Molly_99



Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [11]
Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_99/pseuds/Molly_99
Summary: 没头没尾的一小块肉，因为它本来是个联文
Relationships: 高峰/栾云平
Series: 糕糕兔兔谈恋爱 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920652
Kudos: 6





	小别胜新婚

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文，统一补档，写于2019.5.19

高峰给栾云平发了短信，告诉他自己就快要到达北京。很快收到了回信，小栾说好，要来车站接他。  
手里的信上写着“你最好不要去接我”，心里却又为小栾来的短信而暗暗欣喜。  
高峰把手机放进口袋里又掏出来，反反复复地看着短信上的那几个字，快要倒背如流，嘴角上扬的弧度根本压不住。  
时间变得难熬。怎么还不到，怎么还不到？高峰现在理解了，古人说的度日如年不过如此。

高峰终于听到了期盼已久的“列车前方到站是 北京南站。请单门车厢的旅客……”  
高峰连徒弟都不等，兴冲冲的下了车。

小栾呢？在哪？高峰已经找了一大圈了，电话打不通，人也找不见。  
不是说好了，来接我吗？高峰现在委屈极了，平日里一本正经的总教习现在委屈的像个小媳妇儿。  
“不是说好了，来接我吗？”心存侥幸，高峰在火车站等了半个多小时，又一次的失望。怀里的信，心里的话，通通没有意义。高峰突然非常疲惫，决定不再等了，一个人坐地铁回家。

经过这一遭，到家时天色已经开始转暗了。高峰转动钥匙打开家门，真冷清啊。明明上午还是欢喜到不行，怎么下午回来就成了这般情景。  
突然，高峰闻到一种熟悉的味道。是小栾做了梅香排骨吗？

高峰往屋里走去，看到栾云平斜斜的靠在沙发上睡的正香。嘿，这个小傻兔。  
工作辛苦，又加上车马劳顿 两地奔劳，即使回来看戏也操心着社里的事务，栾云平真的累惨了。大概是听说高峰要回来，心里总觉得终于有人可以依靠，精神一放松，不知不觉就靠在沙发上睡了小半天。

一整天的起起伏伏悲悲喜喜在这一刻都从心里消失了。高峰现在只想静静的坐在看他。  
高峰也的确这样做了，悄悄的坐在他身旁的地毯上。我的小栾真好看啊，高峰忍不住的在心里感叹。三十五岁的人，还梳着平头带着些少年气，下颌线一如从前的坚毅，唯独眉眼间带了些少年没有的平和安然。  
我的，这是我的。高峰突然自豪极了，如果人类有尾巴的话现在一定翘到了天上。  
想触碰他，想抚摸他，想拥有他。疯狂的想。

“嗯……嗯？”眉毛感受到被人触碰，栾云平终于从梦中惊醒。  
“老高？！你回来了？”猛的睁开眼的小栾十分迷茫，又看向窗外的夕阳，十分懊悔，“现在几点了？天呐，我本来是做好午饭要去接你的。”  
“六点多了。没事儿，我这不是回来了嘛。”高峰现在真的不气了，看着他这个可爱的样子，谁还能生的起气呢？

没有人说话，没有人动作，两个人都保持着一种奇怪的姿态。不知为何，空气开始变得有些粘腻，两个人之间明明隔着不小的距离，栾云平却有一种高峰正在抚摸着他的错觉。  
“你别盯着我看啦。”脸上一红。却是谁也没有移开目光。  
最终还是栾云平沉不住气了，一把揪过来这位肆无忌惮的小叔叔，以一种英勇就义的姿态吻了上去。  
有点疼，磕到牙了，轻微的痛楚现在带来的只有更加奇妙的气氛。两个人都燥热了起来。

夕阳的余晖洒在小栾脸上，高峰想追逐那道光。小栾的睫毛扑闪扑闪，被光染成了金色。  
只有我能看到这么美妙的景色。我不用戴眼镜都能看的清清楚楚。高峰得意的心情要溢出来了。  
深深浅浅的吻吻落在额前，眼睑，再划过刚刚令他着迷的下颌线，最后停在了喉结。

“唔，等等，先吃饭。”栾云平从亲吻中挣扎出来，喘着粗气。  
“正吃着呢。”  
“……老不正经！！！”脸变得通红。栾云平挣扎的更厉害了。

“我很想你。”高峰看向他的眼睛，无比认真的说出这句话，郑重其事的样子让人以为他在许下什么诺言。  
栾云平的动作顿时停止。他感觉自己的耳朵尖儿都在冒热气。

“我也想你。”往火药堆里扔了一根火柴。  
情况一发不可收拾。老艺术家难得的十分猴急，一向害羞的小栾也被点燃，两个人默契的胡乱扯着对方的衣服。一片混乱，从客厅到卧室的路从来都没有像今天这样长。  
终于一齐倒在床上，两个人像两枝交缠着的藤蔓。

“平儿，平儿，平儿。”以前没叫够的非要在今天都补回来。  
栾云平没有嗔怪。探手拿过润滑塞到高峰手中，又轻轻抬腿蹭了蹭爱人的腰，眼睛微红的看着他，嘴虽然抿着，但是嘴角都快要扬到耳根去了。  
“老高。”微微起身，主动含住了高峰的耳垂，“快点吧。我好想你啦。”

温柔的开拓，轻柔的进入。  
两个人都觉得自己的胸口要爆炸了，爱意过于膨胀，满了，要溢出来了。溢出的爱通过下身的结合传给对方，然后再惊奇的发现，哎呀，原来你也是满到溢了呀？

“嗯，嗯。慢点，慢点，我腰撑不住了”  
高峰伸手托住他。“乖，就快了。”低头轻轻咬住身下人的鼻尖，再顺着下来交换了一个缱绻缠绵的吻。  
“平儿，平儿。”本来就没期待有什么回应，却出乎意料的得到了满意的答案。  
“……叔叔。”  
欢好的快乐在这一刻达到顶峰。  
舒畅又满足。

抱在一起享受着难得的安宁轻松。肚子咕噜噜叫的声音在这时就显得十分突兀。  
栾云平开始大笑，“梅香排骨，还吃吗？”


End file.
